


做了个梦

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai





	做了个梦

前面大部分的内容我都忘了，因为我记不住梦的内容，大概就是我和伙伴们被困在一个地方，伙伴中有现实中认识的，也有没见过的。我们需要不断闯关，关卡非常多，这个梦非常非常长，我醒来后只记得清最后一个的内容。  
中途就记得有个做英语的，我们过去高中英语第一的人也在，她在我们还没做几道题的时候就交卷了，将近满分，我们都特别吃惊。

虽然人很多，大家都是几个人一起组队，如果中途相遇会临时地组成一个更大的队伍，可能中途再分开，全程我和我的一个朋友一起行动。  
最后几关是在一个封闭的场馆里，里面有一些橙色的小灯，能把一小块地板照成橙色，我们需要在里面不断闯荡，找到关卡设置的点，踩在上面，然后被传送到场馆中新的地方继续找点。  
中途我和朋友和几个人相遇，就一起行动，我意外地发现我父亲在出现在队伍中，悄悄告诉我，他看出来我的朋友有问题，于是我很纠结，不相信我的朋友会背叛我，因为我和我朋友闯过这么多关，那群人和我朋友我都默默警惕。  
之后我和朋友发生了点矛盾，内容记不住了，只知道因为想去的地方不同，我离开了大部队，在路上无意中和朋友汇合，继续一起行动。

我们来到场馆中的一个地方，是由很多个房间连接成的，房间都是互相连同，特别绕，进去后分分钟迷路。我们一起熟悉路线一边找点，绕了一阵子后，路线认得差不多了。  
我父亲也来到这，他怕我遇到危险，希望我不要乱跑在这里呆着，当然我们不会听。  
于是追逐开始了，不过一点都不紧张刺激，说白了就是一次小小的内部矛盾，肯定不可能拼命。  
每个人都有特殊的能力，他的能力是把与自己影子重合的影子固定住，在这个昏暗的场馆里显得尤其nb，我和我朋友在这关被追得到处跑，期间我一直在自言自语一样地骂他。  
中途我当诱饵，故意被他固定住，然后我朋友从他的背后冒出来刺他的脖子，然而我们和他力量差距太大，根本不可能直接解决掉，朋友跳回我身边，他摸了摸被刺到的部位，从我的角度看他毫发无伤，但我能动了，追逐战继续。  
最后我和朋友实在没办法，打又打不过，跑都跑不掉，因为我知道和朋友比起来我的胜算能大点，毕竟是父女他肯定不会对我下狠手，我就让朋友跑在前面，我负责殿后，指着前面小橙灯多一点的一个通道，对她说:“从这边跑，不要踩到影子。”  
很快我被捉住，低头看到我的影子和某一片黑暗重叠在一起，我动不了，就开始破口大骂:“曹尼玛XXX(我父亲的名字)，关卡不好好通，内讧倒是起劲！”  
因为我当时真的很气，之前的几关都没看到他，他的特殊能力又强，还在这干扰我。

他一句话都没说，沉默地看着我，过了一会儿解除了能力，放我离开。

我和朋友原路返回，跑到这片区域的入口，类似大厅的一个房间，看到所有人(除了我父亲)都在这里，有的坐在椅子上有的坐在地上，都面带微笑看着我们。  
我觉得不对劲，就命令道:“你们都站起来”  
他们笑着站起来，双手举起看向我，我和朋友懵逼地看着他们，意识到他们都被控制了，会听从所有听到的命令，现在他们都听从我们的命令，我们可以命令他们跟我走，一起离开。  
但后面可能有怪，我们不一定能保护住他们，而且带着他们会拖累我们，于是我和朋友拉起手，什么都没说，因为愧疚不敢看他们眼睛，快步转身跑掉了，知道自己做错了事，为了逃避，头也不敢回拼尽全力跑。  
经过最后几个人时，我听到其中有几个人在窃窃私语，是偶然的几个没被控制住的人，但她们不敢站出来，装成被控制的样子躲在人群里。  
但我们没有回去，把她们丢在那。  
现在回想起来，原来当时已经临近结束，后面很轻松，也没有怪，我们快速地跑过剩余的点，到出口面前。  
出口的大门打开，令人吃惊的是所有人从门后走出来，他们之前被我们丢在那个房间，曾经和我们一起经历过这么多困难的关卡，却游戏最后失去了资格，将会被永远困在这里。  
他们没指责我们，排队一个一个从门里走出来，和我们拥抱，祝贺我们离开，门后面是出口，过去的伙伴们走离出口，我们走向出口。我们和其中自己熟悉的人拥抱，我的朋友走在我前面，她在拥抱的过程中哭了，特别伤心，我心里也很难受，但还没哭。  
队伍里的人一个个走完，我的同伴已经先行迈过了出口的门，我已经看不到她了。我这时发现队伍的最后是我的父亲，他也很懵逼，我们拥抱，我在这时哭了，不停地锤他，问他:“你为什么要骗我？”(大概潜意识里认为很多人装成被控制是个恶作剧)。  
我们拥抱在一起，我不停锤他。

接着全身的感觉开始清晰，眼前的景象变得模糊，我逐渐回到现实。

梦醒了，不知道为什么感觉很难受，眼泪一直在流。


End file.
